


When Finn Met Poe

by DabblesinDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat BB-8, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabblesinDrabbles/pseuds/DabblesinDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to "What The Cat Drags In." This is the story of how Finn meets perfect next-door neighbor Poe Dameron...and Poe's cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Finn Met Poe

**Author's Note:**

> So because people seemed to really enjoy "What The Cat Drags In" which can be read here --- http://archiveofourown.org/works/5651593
> 
> I decided to write up a prequel of how they meet because I really enjoy this particular modern AU, I unlike Finn do love cats I promise (I also posted a Kylux sequel which is getting it's own prequel if you're interested in that as well) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this mindless piece of fluff :D as always comments and criticisms are very appreciated!

            Finn sat one of his last boxes down in the middle of the empty apartment’s living room and wiped the sweat from his forehead. This was his new home, at least for now, and it was a nice one minus the flight of stairs he had to carry everything up. He smiled down at the box marked “Wall Stuff” and knew that this new space was his first one on his very own. “Hey! Finn!” a voice called from the doorway, “why are you just standing there looking at that box come close this behind me!” Finn snapped out of his daze and hurried to close the door behind Rey who was carrying a box about three times as wide as her torso. When he had called interested in the apartment he knew immediately he would like his new landlord, she had insisted on helping him move in something he politely declined, not wanting her to strain herself, when he was shocked to see such a tiny lady lifting even more than he could bench press he quickly agreed to having the help.

            As they sat among the half opened boxes eating take out Rey began telling him about the neighborhood. She had grown up here, her dad Luke had been a pilot and then a mechanic for the town, after retirement he and his husband Wedge, “that’s seriously his name Finn don’t you dare laugh!” had decided to travel around the world. Rey eagerly showed him her postcard collection; it never failed that whenever her dads found themselves in a new place they would send her mementos. She told him how she had agreed to take over being landlord from her Aunt Leia Organa-Solo and Uncle Han, Finn remembered hearing her Aunt’s name as the most likely candidate to be the first woman president had she wanted to stay in politics. He asked her about the school he had been hired at, she didn’t know much except that her cousin Ben, “call him Kylo though apparently it is his artist name”, worked there as well as the art teacher. Most interestingly however Rey told him about the hot shot private military pilot who would be his neighbor, Poe Dameron.

            He had gotten most of his new apartment set up the way he liked it. It felt like home in the way that he hadn’t been able to experience in a very long time. As he was lounging on his couch getting his lesson plan for his first day teaching tomorrow he heard a crash and a deep voiced curse coming from the hall. He rushed to open the door knowing that the voice wasn’t Rey but wanting to help anyways when he got his first look at his neighbor. There laying at the top of the stairs were a mess of dark curls, a flight bag was spilled out everywhere, but what Finn noticed first was the supple brown leather flight jacket the man on the floor was wearing. He was torn from his staring by the man on the floor groaning and lifting his head. “Whoa man!” Finn’s Kindergarten first aid instincts kicked, “you hit your head pretty hard, are you okay?” The man’s golden brown eyes shot up quickly at the sound of Finn’s voice, widening until the man found his voice, his eyes began to twinkle with mirth as he grinned, “I must have hit my head harder than I thought because I must be in heaven, there’s an angel in the hallway.” Finn rolled his eyes but felt his cheeks heat up, this was definitely the Poe Dameron Rey had told him about.

            He helped Poe up, the man’s eyes still twinkling as he helped him gather everything that had spilled from his flight bag up. “So,” Poe’s voice still containing some mirthful warmth, “I’m guessing you’re my new neighbor? Rey had mentioned someone would be moving in while I was away on a mission, top secret ya know, but she didn’t mention how cute he’d be.” Finn’s cheeks somehow managed to get warmer as he chuckled awkwardly putting a hand behind his head, “oh well…uhm.” before he could finish stuttering however they both heard the sound of tiny scratches coming from inside Poe’s apartment. “Oh! BB!” Poe said quickly as he went to unlock his front door, “I’m coming little buddy!” Finn stood in confused silence, still holding Poe’s flight bag, wondering what in the world a BB was and why it was scratching at the door when a streak of white and orange came running full force from behind the door.

            Of course the only flaw Poe Dameron could have would be his cat. Finn is not a cat kind of guy, dogs sure, birds maybe, but cats are very high on his “Nope List.” They were just so creepily apathetic, they stared off sometimes, and no matter how shorthaired they were they shed everywhere. He smiled politely however when Poe put BB in his lap insisting that Finn stay for dinner not only as a thank you but also so they could get to know each other. The orange and white tabby looked up at Finn serenely, his little whiskers twitching every few seconds, but otherwise content to just watch and figure Finn out. Their dinner went well, Poe could cook which just made Finn even more infatuated, and they talked as if they had known each other their whole lives. After helping clean up Finn walked back across the hall with promises that he and Poe would do dinner again soon. As he leaned back on his closed front door all he could think of was how perfect Poe Dameron would be if only it wasn’t for that pesky cat.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello to me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine


End file.
